


Partners of Circumstance

by chenpath



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenpath/pseuds/chenpath
Summary: Modern AU Asterius & Theseus, two former archenemies reunite in a dark alley, both apparently having gotten into trouble with the wrong people and being now forced to fight their way out of the trouble, side by side.For Hanatamago, as a part of the Dionysia Exchange Event! I hope you like it, dear; I must admit, I went a little wild on the angst part suggested in the assignment description!
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	Partners of Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanatamago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatamago/gifts).



"It's you and me now, _bull_."  
  
Asterius tilts his head, just so, to risk a glance at his companion, the blond now equally bathed in sweat and blood as the minotaur himself.   
  
Bewildered still upon the unexpected offer of cooperation, he remained silent for the time being, re-focusing his attention on the crowd of hooligans, one part of it in front of the bull-man himself, the other behind his back, with his... his _'companion'_ facing them, sporting a confident, near cheeky smirk on his lips.  
  
A **show-off**. That much Asterius had been able to observe, that much he knew about Theseus, but he never would have expected the kind, near _noble_ gesture offered towards him. They had been enemies, back in the day, rivals, the sensation of hate between the two like cold steel at one's throat, patient and calculating. Cruel. And deadly.  
  
 _This?_ This was different. So very different. The fervor of battle, burning brightly, fire and iron and sweat and blood, as they joined forces, sending one opponent after the other to their knees, both worn out, by now - yet the spark of courage, a stubborn resilience, **the will to fight** still lingered in both their chests.  
  
Theseus' chuckle cuts through the menacing silence, as another attacker decides to try his luck at besting the duo, approaching the blond, more carefully than his friends had done before.  
  
"We can take them, don't you worry. We're a _force of nature_ , you and I!" he proclaims proudly. "Quite the duo, too! Theseus and-" He pauses then, words seemingly caught in his throat. He turns to the minotaur, an inquisitive expression on his features.  
  
"Actually, what **is** your name?"  
  
The answer was not offered out right away; with surprising agility, considering his size, the bull-man blocked a punch his companion had been too distracted to notice, sending the assailant stumbling back as he retaliated. A long, almost impressed whistle escaped Theseus' lips.   
  
" _Asterius._ "  
  
The man blinked at the sudden realization that the minotaur, indeed, had just addressed him, that he had spoken at all-  
  
"What?"  
  
"You asked my name." the bull continued. "Asterius"  
  
"Ah." A nod was offered in response, the grin soon returning to Theseus' features.  
  
"Theseus and Asterius! What would you say then, friend-"  
  
Asterius was caught off-guard once more. _Friend?_  
  
"Shall we finish this?"  
  
And for all their differences, for the unfortunate past they had been once connected by, for the odd twist of fate that had brought them back together here... this, at the very least, was something the two of them could agree upon.  
  
"Ye," was offered in response, as the minotaur readied himself for another attack. "We better." 


End file.
